BIONICLE Universes Book One: Wrath of the Rahi
by The Other Sara
Summary: AU. Set in the storyline that started it all. The island of Mata Nui is in peril. Can the six legendary Toa protect their people? Also, what about the mysterious stranger that has arrived from another universe? Rated T for safety may change though.


The following is a remake of a couple of old fanfics that I deleted.

* * *

><p><strong>BIONICLE Universes<strong>

**Book 1: Wrath of the Rahi**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

* * *

><p>Where was he? How did he get here? <em>Who<em> was he? So many questions filled the young Matoran's mind as he awoke from his slumber. There he was, sitting on the beach with no recollection of who he was or where he was from. He stood up and glanced about the coast line. He only saw the small blue waves lapping the shore and, in the distance to his left, a rocky cliff with a strange construct built on top of it. He wasn't sure what the construct was exactly, but he was curious to see it for himself. But what piqued his interest the most was that in front of him, was a large canister sitting on the shore. And in front of the canister were some foot prints leading away from the white sandy beach. Curious, he decided to follow them and find out where they were going and to whom they belonged to.

It didn't take him very long to reach the end of the beach. He stumbled upon a rocky plain of geysers that were spouting steam once every few seconds. As the Matoran continued, he noticed a tall figure in the distance. He couldn't quite tell what exactly the figure was, as the steam cloaked the figure to the point of making it almost shapeless. The figure turned its head, its yellow piercing yellow eyes glaring into the Matoran's own yellow eyes. The Matoran felt intimidated by this figure; almost frightened. But, he stood his ground. The figure, as if seeing no threat in the young Matoran, turned its head away and walked off, seemingly out of lack of interest. Despite the feelings he had felt towards the figure, the Matoran wondered what exactly the figure was and where it was going. Maybe it had answers to all the questions he had been asking himself. And so, the Matoran wandered in the direction the figure was going, hoping to find some answers.

* * *

><p><em>Earlier...<em>

Two weeks; that was how long they had been up in space. At least, that was how long Ashley had counted. Though she had wondered if it was shorter or longer than that, she cast those thoughts aside and went for two weeks. As she sat up against the wall of the spherical chamber that kept a total of seventy humans from around the world inside, listening to the music on her MP4, her brown eyes darted aimlessly across the room. The chamber was painted in the bright and dull version of the color white and against the five story walls were bed containers that resembled something like file cabinets. They could be pulled out, and there would be the bed. The file cabinet looking containers were all stacked up on each other and in the middle of each vertical row, there would be an elevator big enough for one person. They used these elevators to get to their assigned beds so they won't have to climb up so high. Finally, there was an area where people could pick up their food and sit at one of the lunch tables that sat in the direct center of the room.

Ash sighed as she rested her chin on her knees. Unlike the younger children, who were enjoying a game of tag without a care in the world, she was bored out of her skull. There wasn't much to do, except converse with the people (but there wasn't much to talk about except Earth, and that often made the people homesick.) and stare at things aimlessly while listening to music. There weren't much activities to do besides those two. At least, those were the only two that she knew about. Then again, Ash didn't know anything about this whole "trip" or "mission" or whatever it was. No one told her anything about what it was that she was supposed to do, why her and where they were going. Not even the other passengers told her. She guessed that they assumed that she already knew. Ash turned off her MP4 player, set it off to the side and stood up, walking over to the exit (which was a strangely unlocked electronic sliding door). She wanted to know where they were going and when they were going to get there. So, Ash decided to ask the pilots of the ship.

"Hey, kid!" shouted one of the passengers, a man from the military. "You can't leave here till the pilots say so!"

"Don't worry!" smiled Ash. "I'm just going to go over and ask them a quick question, then I'll be right back."

"But it's prohibited!" warned another passenger, a woman in her late twenties. "You could get in trouble."

Ash grinned.

"It's fine, really," said Ash. "Besides, what're they gonna do? Crash the ship?"

With that, Ash exited the bright, safe world of the chamber and into the darkness of the corridors that led to the cockpit of the ship. She was surprised that no one followed her. In the corridor, the only source of light came from the many dim wall lights that were parallel to the floor. But that didn't make her see any better or help her watch her footing. She nearly tripped about four times. Shortly after walking into the corridor, though, she came across a bridge surrounded by thick glass. On the bridge, it was possible to see the universe and all of its beauty. She had never seen outer space in person before, so Ashley wanted to take at least one glance. Her eyes lit up with amazement. It was a lot more beautiful than the pictures she had seen in science books. The universe reminded her of jewels in the night sky. But she quickly brought herself back to reality, realizing that she had a question that needed answering.

After crossing the bridge, Ash finally found the cockpit. When she entered, something in the room smelled indescribably foul, that she had to squint and cover her nose. Ashley didn't know what the smell was, nor did she want to know. She tried to be silent in order not to offend those that were occupying the room. It took her a couple of minutes to pull herself together and walk up to the pilots, who had been eerily silent.

"Hey," said Ash. "Uh, I just have a few questions to ask if that's alright with you."

There was no response.

"Okay..." muttered Ash. "I guess it's fine, then. Okay, so, where are we going exactly? And when are we going to get there?"

Again, no response.

"Um... hello?" asked Ash who then walked up to one of the pilot chairs.

The moment she turned the chair around, was the moment she made a terrifying discovery. Instead of a pilot sitting in the seat, there was nothing but a skeleton in a pilot's suit. Ash's gaze widened as she gasped. The skeleton appeared to be ancient, almost to the point of crumbling into dust with a mere touch. She backed up against a wall, the hairs on the back of her neck standing. She then turned to the other pilot chair and shakily turned it around. It too, had a skeleton. Was this some kind of a sick joke? Where were the pilots? _Were _there any pilots? If these were them, then how could they have turned into what she was seeing now? The more questions Ash asked herself, the more fearful she grew.

Ash dashed out of the cockpit and back onto the bridge where the galaxy could be seen. Something had to be done about this. Maybe someone else could pilot the ship. She (and most likely the other passengers) didn't want to end up crashing into an asteroid or anything. As she was running across the bridge, a large boom sound occurred and the ship trembled violently. The tremor was enough to send her flying onto the ground face flat. After moaning from actually falling on her face and sitting up, she looked out of shock, wondering what it was that caused the ship to shake. Much to her horror, she saw a large chunk of one of the ship's wings floating past the window with an asteroid embedded in it. The impact cause the ship to move in a different direction. As it was turning, she could feel the ship shaking again. Then, an alarm went off, its crimson light blinking every second.

"Warning," announced a robotic voice on the PA. "The port wing has been destroyed. The craft is being pulled into the planet's gravity field. Collision is unavoidable. Please brace for impact."

Planet, she wondered. What planet? She didn't recall seeing a planet when she was on the bridge. The ship began to shake more violently as it continued its descent. As it fell further, Ash grabbed on to the railing for support. All she could do was wait; wait for what could be her imminent death. As the fall gradually grew faster, she silently prayed that someone or something would save them all from this fate. But nothing happened. No one came. Her prayers had gone unanswered. Eventually, the ship hit the water (or at least, she thought it was water, because they didn't explode.). The force of the crash knocked Ash into the door to the cockpit hard enough that she lost consciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note<strong>: Hey there! I decided to rewrite this since I was feeling a little weird about it. In other news, the Transformers Ignition, Full Metal Alchemist: Rising and other fics will be continued once I get off my lazy butt.

Note to self: stop writing about female humans...


End file.
